Snakes and Roses
by Historybuff1536
Summary: Rose Weasley is what you would call a perfect seventh year student. She’s head girl, Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and she’s top in her class. But Rose has a secret and only one person knows what it is.


Jk Rowling owns it all.

* * *

Rose Weasley is what you would call a perfect seventh year student. She's head girl, Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and she's top in her class. Almost everyone at Hogwarts loves her, they all think she's, well perfect. But what they don't know is Rose has a secret, and only one other person knows what that secret is. Rose and the other person have kept this secret since fifth year, not even their own families know what it is. They've met in secret during the night and in deserted corridors, so that no one knows about them. So what is this secret you may ask? Rose Weasley is in love with Scorpius Malfoy and Scorpius Malfoy is in love with Rose Weasley. 

If you would have told them in their First year that they would end up together they would have laughed at you and called you mad. The two of them didn't really get along during first through third year. Not until fourth year did they become friends and the only reason they became friends was because Albus was friends with Scorpius. The two of them started spending more and more time with each other, and that's when the both of then started noticing they were developing feeling for one another. Not until fifth year did one of them work out what those feeling were.

They were in the middle of a Quidditch game, (Slytherin verses Gryffindor) Rose and Scorpius were both seekers for their respective teams. Scorpius was in a frantic search for the snitch when he looked up and saw Rose make an upward sprint. Scorpius was only a second behind her when he saw something that made his heart fall down in to his chest. As Rose was climbing a rogue bludger came out of nowhere and hit her in the head, she was immediately knocked out and fell off her broom. Scorpius made a downward dive and caught her, he moved so fast their scarlet and green Quidditch robes almost looked like one color as they moved through the air. He flew the rest of the way down and placed her on the ground.

"Rose! Rosie wake up!" He was almost begging, her to come back to him.

He wasn't even playing attention to the confused looks he was getting from his fellow Slytherin's. He vaguely heard someone say

"She's needs to be taken to the hospital wing."

That's all he needed to bring him back to reality. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her up to the hospital wing and during his slow walk back to the castle was when he realized he liked Rose Weasley as more than a friend.

Rose worked out her feelings for Scorpius only a few weeks after him. They were in Defense Against the Dark Arts and they were taking on the grueling task of learning how to produce a Patronus and no one in the class had yet to produce a full blown one. Scorpius and Rose had ended up being side by side in the line of students trying to master the spell, but all anyone had done so far was to make a silver vapor.

"I'm never going to get this." said Rose.

"Sure you will." said Scorpius. "Here let's try it together."

Before they turned to face the open room their eyes lingered on one another. The both of them raised their wands and at the same time they said. _"Expecto Patroum!"_

What happened next left the both of them flabbergasted. Their fully formed Patronus escaped their wands and hit the floor. The two of them stared at the silver creatures before them. In front of Rose was a lioness and in front of Scorpius was a Lion, both of the animals standing tall, side by side. Neither of teens heard the shout of "Well done" from their Professor, nor did they hear the hushed whispers of their peers. As their Patronuses dissolved they turned and looked at each other. Rose had heard of couples having corresponding patronus, but the thing was her and Scorpius were not Partners.

"What did you think of?" they asked at the same time, but before they could answer the bell rang. The sudden sound made the two of them jump. Rose grabbed her bag and sprinted out in to the corridor. Scorpius grabbed his and gave chase. He caught up with her, just before she reached the stairs to the dungeons.

He looked around to make sure they were alone and asked. "What did you think of?"

Rose's cheeks went from their usual pale pink to red. "You" she simply said.

"Now, what did you think of?" she asked.

"The same." he said.

"You thought of yourself?" she asked jokingly.

"No, but this should answer your question." And with that he leaned forward and placed his lips upon hers.

The kiss was sweet and tender just like the peddles of the first Roses in the spring. The two of them broke their lips apart, but leaned forward and touched their foreheads together. They were completely lost in their own world, love had touched the two of them in a way they never thought possible.

"Rose" said Scorpius. "I think I'm in love with you."

She looked up and stared him directly in the eyes. In his orbs of gray, she saw truth, love and affection. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her breathing was a bit faster.

"I think I'm in love with you too."

Scorpius smiled, grabbed her around the waist and twirled her around in the air, making her red hair dance in the air. That was the moment the two of them worked out their feelings at the same time, and after that moment they never looked back. Afterwards the two of them walked the grounds and the two of them agreed not to tell anyone about their relationship, considering one of them was a Weasley and the other one was a Malfoy.

Now two and a half years later their relationship is just as strong as ever.

"Rose?" asked Scorpius, when they were in the library studying for their N.E.W.T.S. "When are we going to let our families know about us? I mean we leave Hogwarts for good in three weeks."

Rose looked at him, biting her lower lip. "I don't know I'm just scared of what they will say. I think mum will be fine, but dad is a different story."

"Same with my farther." said Scorpius. "Why do our families have to hate each other? I'm the happiest I've ever been, but I can't tell anyone."

"I know what you mean." said Rose.

"Scorpius!" said Rose suddenly. "Aren't your parents coming to the Quidditch final?"

He nodded. "Well so are mine. We could tell them then together, and it will be in public. So they can't make a scene."

Scorpius beamed at her. "That's brilliant; we can tell them Saturday after the game."

He looked around to make sure they were alone and he leaned forward to kiss her.

"But" he said when they broke apart. "Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean I will let you have the snitch."

He smiled at her.

"Is that right Malfoy." said Rose mocking him. "Why would I need you to let me have it? When I can just take it as my own."

She smacked him playfully on the leg and beamed at him.

"Well, well, well." said Scorpius. "Are you challenging me Weasley?"

"Maybe I am." said Rose.

"How about we make a little wager?" asked Scorpius.

Rose raised her eyebrow.

"How about this? Loser has to make the first move with telling our parents."

Rose smiled at him. "It's a deal."

Saturday came a little too fast in Rose's opinion. While she was changing, she couldn't help but feel nervous, and this feeling had nothing to do with Quidditch. The feeling of being nervous became tenfold when she stepped out on to the pitch and saw her whole family waving at her. She stepped out on to the middle of the pitch and took her usual spot in front of Scorpius. They shook hands and both of them put on their best I'm-going-to-beat-you faces.

As she mounted her broom she could hear her dad and Uncle Harry shouting. She looked to them, gave a small wave, sitting to their left a little way down was Scorpius's Mother and farther. She pushed thoughts of their parents out of her mind and took off.

The game was still going an hour later; the score was 170 to 190 in Gryffindor's favor. Rose and Scorpius were both on Slytherin's end of the pitch when they both seen it at the same time on the opposite end of the pitch. They looked at each other and speed off side by side. The crowd was on its feet and Rose could hear the commentator shouting.

"LOOKS LIKE THEY BOTH SEEN THE SNITCH!"

Rose looked over at Scorpius and gave him a small smile which he returned. The both of them kept straight, going as fast as they could. At the last second the snitch made a dive and so did they. The both of them were heading towards the earth at top speed; the ground was getting closer and closer. Rose just knew her mother had her hands over her face. The both of them pulled back on their brooms at the last second and flew parallel with the ground.

The crowd made an "OHH" noise.

Rose got her speed back a second before Scorpius did and that cost him. She threw her hand up and plucked the tiny golden ball out of the air. The crowd erupted; she looked over to her family to see them jumping up and down, She waved at them. Her team mates were in a mid-air hug so she flew up to join them. When she reached them she looked over her shoulder and saw that Scorpius had flew up as well and had joined his team, she smiled at him.

Then she did something that made the whole pitch go silent. She left her team and flew over to Scorpius. When she reached him she jumped off her broom, landed on his and kissed him. He threw his arms around her and held on. The two of them were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice the shocked looks they were getting from their team mates. Nor did they see their family's reaction.

Hermione and Ginny were jumping up and down. Ron and Harry looked like a bludger had hit them and Draco just sat there.

They broke apart grinning, they looked over to their families and the both of them laughed.

"I thought the loser was going to tell them?" asked Scorpius.

"I decided to take matters in to my own hands." said Rose.

She looked at her mother. "Something tells me mum already knew about us, I bet Hugo knew all along and told her."

"Well there's only one way to find out." said Scorpius. "Ready to face the music?"

She nodded. "Looks like we're going to have to now, but I think they'll be okay with it. Dad might need a few minutes, but it'll be alright."

He smiled at her. "You know I love you right?"

"You better, because I just kissed you in front of the whole school."

He leaned forward and kissed her.

Rose giggled because she heard her father yell. "OI!"

"Now we're even." said Scorpius, when they broke apart.

Rose jumped back on her broom and the two of them flew down. Somehow Rose knew everything was going to be okay. She knew her farther would throw a fit, but she knew her mother would set him straight, and if not her Aunt Ginny would hex him. Plus Scorpius was by her side and that's all that mattered.

* * *

I have a story that takes place two years after this one. It's the one called "Family Bonds" 


End file.
